


we need to cry, baby

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, i mean its not that angsty, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Mitch Marner was a romantic. Everyone knew that.(Mitch and Auston find each other.)





	we need to cry, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. The Neighbourhood really enables me to write marnthews lol. Listen to WDYWFM by The Neighbourhood, the song that inspired this.

Mitch Marner was a romantic. Everyone knew that. His mom, his teammates, his fans, himself. They said they could see it in his eyes, swirling pools of open emotions that took no time to fully figure out. And it’s not like he didn’t know. Mitch has always been interested in the softer side of things - holding hands, tight embraces, and soft, happy glances. Maybe that’s not true either. But he was still young, so sue him for being horny occasionally. 

It’s unsurprising that this quality fucked him over. Auston Matthews too. Literally. Mitch didn’t think this through. Friends with benefits, like always, will end up screwing up the whole relationship. Mitch knows. He knows he’d want too much, to take it too far. But Auston makes it so easy. He takes and he gives and gets too invested. He knows it’s one-sided, but he has no clue how to stop. 

***  
“Mitchy, what’s wrong?” Auston questioned, after letting himself in Mitch’s apartment.  
“Aus, it’s like you don’t even try,” Mitch replied, sprawled across his sofa in a depressing manner. 

Auston stopped. 

“What? I don’t try? What’s there even to try at?” He made his way over to Mitch’s sofa. There was something up with Mitch that confused him. How could he try to be more than they were? Unless Mitch wanted to fuck their whole dynamic up.

“It’s just, I don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough,” Mitch sighed, turning away from Auston.

“Mitch, what the fuck. Of course I’m taking this seriously, you’re my best friend.” Auston felt his face heating up. Mitch only burrowed further into the couch, making himself even smaller.

Auston pulled Mitch upright into a position where Mitch could see him properly. Auston said, “Mitch, come on. Look at me. What we have right now makes me so happy. You understand that right?” 

Mitch could only turn away. He couldn’t take the blow to his heart while facing Auston.  
“Yeah,” he conceded and fished around the couch for the remote. This was never going to work.

Auston only stared at Mitch. 

***  
Auston Matthews was not a romantic. Sex was good, meaning he liked picking up. But sometimes it wasn’t discreet enough. Going out to bars and trying to have sex with a girl without garnering any attention was hard, but picking up guys would be even harder. So when Mitch and he started fooling around and kept being friends, it was like a dream come true. Mitchell Marner lit a fire inside of him. He was so expressive and enthusiastic that Auston couldn’t possibly not be attracted to him. Not to mention his pretty eyes that were prettier when rimmed in red. 

So, Auston wasn’t in it for the romance. He wanted the sex. Every time they were together, it felt different. It was so much more intimate than his previous hook-ups, but it was easy to keep it casual. And Auston knew that Mitch was probably in it for love. The orgasms for him were only a bonus. And Auston also knew that he should’ve broken it off when Mitch asked if he was serious. But he just couldn’t, there was no denying what he felt for Mitch. Mitch had unknowingly taken his heart. And it’s not like he needed it for anything. Mitch could have total control if he wanted. That was fine with Auston.

***  
“Auston, I think we need to talk,” Mitch uttered, biting his lip. They were having dinner over at his place again, eating takeout on the couch while some menial show played on the TV in the background.

“Sure, what’s up?” Auston replied, still absorbed in his food. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Mitch blew out. 

“What?” Auston stopped, fork half-way up to his mouth.

“I mean, it’s not like you’re a bad lay or anything, I just don’t think I can anymore. This is more than friendship to me, Aus, and if you aren’t willing to be more than we should just be friends. No more sex. Like, you’re still my best friend. You’ll always be my best friend.” Mitch turned and risked a glance at Auston, eyes wary and sincere.

***  
Mitch was still a romantic, even after that stupid friends with benefits thing that occurred between him and Auston. 

Auston and he fit so well together. Like the moment in a trust fall where you’re falling and falling, but know the other person will catch you. He knows Auston, and Auston knows him. And he was all wrong about him. Maybe Auston needed him just as much as he needed Auston. And maybe Auston loved him just as much as he loved Auston. 

***  
Auston loved Mitch. Being or not being a romantic will have no effect on his feelings. His passion was hockey, but his love was Mitch. Nothing will compare to the feeling of Mitch sweetly kissing his cheek or forehead just before bed. Nothing will compare to being able to snatch up Mitch’s hand and gently running his lips along his knuckles. The amazing sex was just another bonus.

What Auston wanted all along was just Mitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment and find me on tumblr @mitcheemarns :))


End file.
